zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Jackson
Trevor Jackson (born August 30, 1996) is an American film, television, and theater actor, writer, singer and dancer. He is probably best known for playing Kevin Blake on Syfy original series Eureka, and for playing Kris McDuffyon Disney Channel's hit movie Let It Shine. Other notables appearances include Broadway musical The Lion King, where he played the Young Simba, and television guest star roles on both Cold Case and Harry's Law. Zendaya and Trevor are not publicly dating, but it is highly suspected that they dated in secret. However this is not true as Zendaya have been sad because of constant insisting by magazines and told Zswaggers multiple times that all of those rumours are false. Trevor has also told that it is wrong. Work/Affiliations with Zendaya *He sang Happy Birthday to Zendaya at her Sweet 16. *On February 10, 2013, she, Deja, and Trevor went out to dinner at the Boa Steakhouse in West Hollywood. *Zendaya starred in his music video, "Like We Grown". Part of it was filmed Saturday, February 2, 2013 and uploaded on Monday, February 25, 2013. After filming, Zendaya tweeted: "wassup twitterverse?!!! sorry I've been MIA...I was helping out some1 special yesterday...but I'm back and chillin' at our Super Bowl party!". It was later known that Trevor was also at the party. *Zendaya and Trevor both went to a record store, and bought ice cream together on Monday, February 25, 2013. *When asked if he and Zendaya would do a duet together, Trevor replied. "There's definitely a possibility." *On Monday, March 4, 2013, Zendaya confirmed that she and Trevor are NOT dating, but understands why everyone would think so. She describes him a "very good friend". *On Monday, March 18, 2013, Trevor and Bella sit in the studio audience of Dancing with the Stars to support Zendaya's first night on the show. *On Wednesday, March 20, 2013, Zendaya and Trevor did a Like We Grown live chat together *Zendaya hangs out with Trevor after Dancing with the Stars practices and tweets his fans to vote for her as well. *Trevor has been supporting Zendaya on DWTS every week. He has been seen leaving DWTS practices with her. *On Friday, May 25, 2012, Zendaya set the record straight on 106 & Park, saying that she and Trevor were just friends, but Trevor added that they love each other and hugged her. * "“I was devastated Zendaya didn't win,” Trevor recently dished to J-14 about Zendaya coming in 2nd on DWTS. He added, “I saw her yesterday… She’s alright, she’s doing good. But she was devastated too, you know. She worked very, very hard. Every day, like six or seven hours a day she was rehearsing.” *On June 2, 2013, Zendaya and Trevor were spotted golfing. *On January 10, 2014, Zevor was spotted eating at the restaurant P.F. Changs. *On Jaunary 11, 2014, Zevor was at Coco Jones's Sweet 16. *On January 26, 2014, Zevor attended the 56th annual Grammys together. *On January 30, 2014, Trevor accompanied Zendaya to her trip to Jamaica for the 2014 Youth Music Awards. Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Dancers Category:Adults Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel